


In good and bad times

by azure_lemon



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Henry is a good friend, Post episode AU: s08e18 Arful Detective, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Henry is a good friend or at least he tries to be. Alternative ending to final episode of season eight. Friendship fic.
Relationships: George Crabtree & Henry Higgins, George Crabtree/Edna Brooks (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	In good and bad times

**Author's Note:**

> I think Henry's and Gorge's relationship is one of the most interesting motives in Murdoch Mysteries. I firmly believe that despite all their fights and misunderstandings George and Henry care deeply about each other. This is an attempt to answer the question about how much they would risk for one another (this time namely Henry for George). Because Henry was more devoted to George than anyone.

Maybe if Higgins had more time to calm down and rethink everything he would have never acted like that. Maybe the letter of law would win. But these horrible, unimaginable news came as a shock and everybody was shattered. Henry was not only that but angry as well. Dumb form shock and anger aimed at Emily for betraying the secret of dead soldier lying silently in her morgue, at Detective and Inspector pursuing George instead of letting him run away, even angry at himself that he didn’t notice something is wrong with his best friend.  
Henry wasn’t a bad man. He sometimes tended to be crude and selfish and envied George, Station’s House’s golden boy, favorite of Murdoch and Brackenreid. This is why their behavior hurt even more. Yeah, Inspector always used to be more insensitive, gruffer kind of guy, but Detective was different, being true friend to George, almost an older brother, even. At least this is what Henry always thought. He didn’t blame them for favoring Crabtree, though. How could he. George was everything he wasn’t. Good at his job, devoted, cheerful, with good intuition. He truly deserved his promotion and would make a great detective. It was a matter of days. He was shining with joy after getting engaged. He was so happy, so elated. Everything seemed to be better, like the Universe was finally rewarding Crabtree for being such a ray of sunshine. But now, in the blink, everything was lost for George.  
When Henry first find out about George moving the another Station House, he was both glad and unhappy. He knew he would miss George, his best friend, by then probably serious Detective, wearing elegant suit and having his own constables to order round, while Henry would still be one being ordered. He would miss their happy days, having fun on the cases, all the things they did together. It felt like the end of the era. On the other hand, Henry couldn’t help growing feeling of excitement. It was his chance, probably one and only, to finally prove himself, too step out of the shadow of George, to stop being always second best. He was sick and tired from being given more tedious work, while Crabtree was going with Murdoch or was given tasks which required more responsibility or creativity or sometimes both. Henry was noticed only when George was busy with something else.  
Higgins remembered vividly first time he met his future best friend. He was still very young, George wasn’t much older, but he already worked for Toronto Constabulary and was starting to form a friendship with Murdoch. Still, he smiled radiantly at younger colleague and shook his hand enthusiastically. From this time they stick together like glue. George and Henry, in good and bad times.  
And now, George Crabtree was sitting in the cold cell, all alone. Henry would appreciate the irony of being locked in place one used to lock others in various situations, but he couldn’t when it was about George. Maybe it was easier to break a law being law enforcer. Everyday cases made it easy to bend the rules in order to receive answers for impending questions. It was easy to justify. What was a little of blackmail in comparison to murder? Few bruises on suspect seemed to be a small price for finding out the truth. But this, this was different. It wasn’t an accident while running after criminal, it wasn’t even case-related. It was a normal crime, like the one he and George used to investigate many times. Had it been about someone else, Henry would have thought the worst things about the guy. Cold-blooded murderer. Deserve the noose. No explanation. But it was George, his George and Henry could only feel concerned. The lifeless body in morgue was a secondary matter.  
The night was cold and dark and Higgins was travelling back home after the exhausting day. He tried to convince himself that George would receive lesser sentence, maybe he would even be exonerated, having committed crime in a moment of affect. Without avail. Henry couldn’t bear it. He turned back on his feet and started to walk back to the Station House Number Four. The building was unusually quiet in the night. Everybody was probably now tucked in the comfort of their beds, surrounded by family. There was still a dim light in the morgue’s window, but Henry ignored it. It didn’t change anything. He had to do what’s right. He carefully opened the door, shivering slightly from both chilly weather and uneasiness forming in his chest, slipped though guard, who was luckily sleeping soundly, and quietly walked into the cells.  
‘’George?’’ he dared to ask, suddenly ashamed and overwhelmed by his doings.  
Crabtree was sitting motionlessly on the cot, his stare blank and didn’t seem to notice anybody’s arrival.  
‘’George,’’ repeated intruder, coming closer. ‘’It’s just me. Please, talk to me, George.’’  
Crabtree shifted nervously and looked at his friend.  
‘’I have nothing to add, Henry. Please, at least you. Let it be. Leave me alone. Don’t shame yourself with consorting with me.’’  
‘’Let me understand, George,’’ tried Higgins gently, but George just shook his head.  
‘’You won’t.’’  
‘’Try me,’’ ventured Henry.  
‘’He abused them, Henry,’’ said George emotionlessly.  
‘’This is why you shot him?’’ asked curiously Higgins. Crabtree remained silent, but in this very moment the wave of realization hit the second Constable. He knew George for too long not to realize something is odd in whole these situation. ‘’You didn’t, did you? You are just covering for her. How sweet and noble,’’ he exclaimed a bit too loudly, but no one run out to check on them, no one raised an alarm.  
‘’Henry, please, just leave me alone,’’ pleaded Crabtree with tired eyes.  
‘’Constance Gardiner, George. You remember her? Detective let her flee. He didn’t admit it, but you and I know the truth. Tell him what happened. Maybe he would understand. ‘’  
‘’Don’t think so, Henry,’’ whispered now-former Constable, his voice still devoid of any emotions. ‘’If he had understood, I wouldn’t be here right now.’’  
‘’Guard is sleeping, George. I’ve got keys. Run,’’ offered Henry in a heartbeat.  
‘’I can’t run,’’ answered Crabtree.  
‘’If you have nowhere to run, you can stay with me for the time being.’’  
‘’I have a place to run. This was a plan, but I can’t escape now. I am grateful for you offer. I will never forget you that. Visit me sometimes in prison, please?’’  
‘’George, you won’t go to prison. Run now.’’  
‘’They’ll knew somebody had helped me. They’ll suspect you.’’  
‘’I’ll be fine, George. But you, a former constable in prison… ‘’  
Higgins didn’t finish, but both of them knew what George’s most probable fate will be if anybody would know about he’s former life in such a place. And everybody was bound to know. During all his years of service, Crabtree was efficient, sending a lot of people to prison. Being imprisoned for innocence and having a bunch of enemies from the start. Henry couldn’t stand this thought.  
‘’I can’t tell them the truth. Edna won’t survive prison. And Simon…’’ trailed off George.  
‘’Then don’t. Just run. Disappear. I’ll play outraged tomorrow, I’ll be repeating that I should have known earlier, I will say awful things about you. They won’t suspect me.‘’  
‘’Murdoch always knows in some way. I don’t know how, but he does. I was foolish for me to even think I can escape.’’  
‘’George. Please. You have just proved how much we can do for our loved ones. Let me do this for you.’’  
Crabtree stood up, deep in thoughts.  
‘’You’ll have an eye on Edna,’’ temped Henry. ‘’She needs you now more than ever.’’  
‘’All right, Henry,’’ agreed George with familiar sigh and Henry’s heart fluttered. ‘’I just want you to know one thing. I don’t know what will future bring, but I know I won’t have a friend like you.’’  
Henry felt a gulp in his throat. His hands were shaking while he was unlocking the cell. Keys clicked, old doors opened with a crick and George was free to go. The guard was still sleeping and probably an earthquake wouldn’t wake him up. Crabtree shot a final glance on a place that was his second home for years.  
‘’Time to go,’’ admonished him gently Higgins, nervously glancing on a sleeping man.  
‘’Goodbye, Henry,’’ whispered George when they both were outside the building.  
‘’Goodbye, George,’’ replied Henry, feeling oddly at peace with what he had done.  
‘’These were good times, Henry. I will miss you,’’ said Crabtree and Higgins felt tears forming in his eyes.  
‘’They were,’’ he agreed. ‘’Go. Take a chance. Don’t worry about me.’’  
George embraced him one last time and disappeared in the dark.  
‘’Good luck, mate,’’ whispered Henry even though he knew that George can’t hear him anymore. He walked away to his flat. Next morning he would be just as surprised as everybody.


End file.
